Blue Mars
by ninja-chick-yuki
Summary: Beastboy reflects on his feelings after a tragedy. BBxRae Slightly angst. Romantic, but not overly so.


A/N: Anyone know any good songs for Red X? Greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Normal disclaimers apply. "Blue Mars" does not really exist.

* * *

Raven and I started going out at the begining of our junior year. Well... It woul have been the begining of our junior year at least. Since neither of us went to school, I guess I can't say that and be completely honest. But it sounds cooler than "Raven and I started going out when I was seven-teen and she was six-teen and we were both being tutored at an eleventh grade level." now doesn't it?

I admit. I was suprised when she asked me out. It wasn't the fact that she asked me out really. Okay, well... That alone would have been enough for me to piss my pants in shock. But that wasn't what really got me. It was how she did it. Like it was nothing. I'd been trying to figure out how to do that for years and she just... well...

One morning when Cyborg and I were playing video games. She walked up behind me and just sorta poked me. Hard. In the back of the head.

"What!" I snapped. Yeah, I snapped at her. Her nails were sharp.

Of course, she was totally un-phased by this. She simply leaned over the bck of the couched and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me Friday? I got two tickets to _'Blue Mars'_. I thought maybe we could go to the movie, and then go get something to eat."

I don't really remember anything after that. Accourding to Cy, I fainted.

We managed to get to the movie. And let me tell you. _'Blue Mars' _sucks monkey balls. But other than that minor little detail, I had alot of fun that night. I think Raven did too.

Of course, our relationship moved pretty slow. It took a month for her to be comfortable with huging me in public and it took almost a year to get her to make out with me on the couch. But going slow was fine with me. Relationships aren't all about PDA after all.

Some times, for dates, we'd go up to the roof. We'd sit on the edge, holding hands, and let our feet dangle hundreds of feet above the ground. Some times we'd play fight. It would start, me brushing my leg aginst hers. Then she would kick me back, playfully. Then I'd kick her a bit harder. Then she's kick me again and it would turn into an all out brawl, each of us trying to tackle the other to the ground. We played dangerously close to the edge but... really, we didn't care. Both of us could fly... What did it matter if we fell. We were both young. It seemed like we had forever to live.

After our play wars, we'd lay together (sometimes on top of each other if we were too lazy to move) and talk. Not about anything in particular, really. Anime pairings. (Its a little known fact that both of us loved anime. Of course we argued about pairings alot. As far as yaoi was concerned, Raven was a die hard SasuNaru fan. I tended to be more inclined to SasuKaka. End the end we agreed that Sasuke was just too emo to be romantic with anyone. He would most likely die single.) We'd talk about music, Criminal, those ugly ass shoes eveyone seemed to be wearing... Just about eveything you could think of, we'd talk about it.

Don't get me wrong. Our relationship was far from perfect. We argued alot. Once we got into an actual fight. You know... with powers and fist throwing. and hair pulling... lots of hair pulling. It got pretty brutal. I think I still have a scar from where she knocked me over the back of the couch. But after all was said and done, we'd kiss and make up and eveything would be fine.

But then... it happened. I was twenty and she wasn't quite nine-teen yet. All of us left the tower on a mission. But... not all of us came back. She got hit by Johnny Rancid's miss-fired shot. It was a huge bullet. Pure gold. Not that it really mattered though. The bullet when right into ther middle of her chest.

And came out her back. The hole was huge.

After that I thought a lot. And cried even more. On quite a few occations, I cried so much I actually made myself physicly ill. I started sleeping in Raven's room. I would go through her old photo ablums, with pictures of her and me. I'd sit on the roof and stroke the tatoo of a raven that I had done on my fore-arm about a year after we'd started dating. Hell, I went out and bought _"Blue Mars"_. And that movie still sucked.

Its been nearly two years since she passed. I think about her all the time. I'm still in love with her.

Last week, I went to visit her grave. We talked. Well... I talked. I told her how much I missed her. I told her what was going on. About Kori and Dicks son, Morgan and Victor getting Karen getting pregnent. And Jamie and Wally getting married. I laughed at this and told her "She told me so". She always said that they would get together. I said they wouldn't. She proved me wrong, yet again.

After that I told her I wanted, more than anything, to do something for her. Well... for us I guess. I'm pretty sure she approved. Theres a tree, really near her grave. I went over too it and, with my pocket knife, carved both of our names and then put a heart around it. Corny, I know. But you want to know something?

I think she liked it.

* * *

Flames are ecepted but will be ignored. constructive critisisum apprectiated. Just don't critique my spelling. I seem to be temperarily without spell check.

Yuki-chan


End file.
